He's the One Who Writes of Underland
by Littl3 Bookshelf
Summary: I have always wondered how Charles Dodgson a.k.a Lewis Carol got such a vivid picture of Wonderland. This is how I think it happened... I do not own any of the characters... yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy it. **

CHAPTER 1

The boat moved through the clear, ocean water. Alice stood at the bow of the boat, letting her hair get tangled in the wind. "Gettin' bit breezy out here Miss," called out a sailor to her, "You better get inside. We are due to reach port by mornin'. You go rest up." Only a week into their journey to China and they hadn't even left the English coast. Their first stop was to get trading goods.

Alice walked down to her little room below deck feeling a little annoyed for being immediately recognized as a girl. She was wearing her new apprentice attire. She wore a gray travel suit with a blue neck tie. She looked over to the mirror on the wall. She burst out laughing at her appearance. She looked truly mad! Her blonde, curly hair was matted together with the salt spray, her eyes were wild with excitement of the journey and her face was full of colour.

"Madness," Alice chuckled to herself. Suddenly she felt sad. Madness: Hatter, March Hare, Mc Twisp, The Tweedles, White Queen and little Mally. She missed them all so much. "One day I'll go back there," thought Alice, "One day I'll see them again… I hope."

"'Allo Miss! Where you off to?" called out the sailor from the day before. "To the post office, to send a telegram," Alice called back. Alice had made a deal with her mother on leaving for the journey to send a telegram at every stop to notify her of their rout.

A little bell tinkled as Alice stepped into the post office. "Yes?" asked the woman behind the counter. She looked at Alice's outfit in disgust. "Um… may I please send a telegram?" "Who's it from?" She pulled a note pad from under the counter. "Miss Alice Kingsly,"

"Did you say, Alice Kingsly?" "Yes?" What a lot of questions! "A telegram came for you 5 minutes ago," she said as she placed a yellow card on the desk. She walked away before finishing the telegram.

"Curioser," thought Alice, "Mother knew I was arriving in port this morning… but why send a telegram so soon?"

Alice slowly unfolded the piece of paper. She felt calm, then fear. She read the card again but the words were the same. Not that she expected them to change; she just hoped it was her imagination. She kept on reading it over, tugging her emotions one way and the other. She sits down on the bench and a wave of sick engulfs her. "I'm going mad. I'm sure of it!"

Alice recalls the words of her father: "_All the best people are."_ But it does nothing to ease her mind; it makes it feel more scared.

The card slowly slipped from her hand onto the floor.

_Alice, Mother is very ill. Time is running out for her. Please come home for her sake._

_From Your Loving Sister Margret_

"STAYNE! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" screamed out Iracebeth of Crim (but known to most as 'The Red Queen') Ilosovic Stayne was bashing his side of the shackle against a rock. "Oh, it will!" he said with a mad look in his eye. Sweat was pouring from his brow. They were now living in the Outlands after the Frabjous Day. Their extravagant clothes were now mere rags; they were also starving and sunburnt.

"IT…WILL…WORK!" he screamed as he hit it again. "NO, it won't Stayne,"argued the Queen, "My sister would make sure of it that we will hear forever. Besides you're jerking my arm around." "AAAARGH!" Stayne slammed his arm against the rock, turning his hand a shade of purple. 'CLINK' the shackle broke off and fell to the ground with a heavy thump. "Or maybe it will work!" she exclaimed.

"FREEDOM!" Stayne had leapt up and was running around, "I'm out of here!" "Not so fast! Come back here! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" ordered The Red Queen, forgetting herself and surroundings. Stayne stopped in his tracks and turned to face the woman. His face was of hatred and madness. "You don't have that power any more, my dear, YOU LOST IT TO A GIRL!" His eyes were like fire.

"Well, where do plan to go? We are banished from all of Underland." "To get revenge!" he starts shaking. "And how do you plan to do that?" "I…I…I don't know," Stayne starts to sob.

Iracebeth smiled to herself. She had been wearing him down and now he had finally cracked. She needed an ally for this to work and he was the only one that could help. And then and only then she could she could pay him pack for what he tried to do.

"I have a plan. Would you like to hear it?" she said sarcastically. Stayne looked over with a distressed look on his face. She returned the look with a sly grin. "Fine, I'll tell you anyway. Alice was the one who started all these problems and she will be the one to end them."

"And how is that going to happen?" "How did we get here Stayne?" she spoke to him as if he was a child, "How did we get banished to the Outlands?" "Alice beat your 'champion'. WELL, WHAT A CHAMPION HE WAS!" he screamed at her, "SHE KILLED YOUR 'JABBA-BABBY-WOKKY' AND TURNED ALL OF YOUR 'LOYAL SUBJECTS' AGAINST YOU! Now we are rotting in HELL!" "Yes, that is what happened," she said unfazed by his outburst, "So how do you think they will react if their 'champion'… disappeared?"

"But Alice is protected by everyone. We'd be dead before we could even catch a glimpse of her." "Not in Overworld. No one knows of her little trips down the 'rabbit hole'." "But how do we get to Overworld?" Stayne was starting to get interested with this plan. "With this," she presented a little cylinder with the contents of a map.

"W-where! How did you get that!" exclaimed Stain in disbelief. "Do you think I would ever leave my chamber without it? Now we can find the way out of here to Overworld! And get rid of Alice." said the Queen with a triumphant smile. "Gi'me it!" Stayne lunged for the vial in the Queen's hands. "Uh-uh! You will not get this unless you help me and do this my way" "How do you know that I won't just kill you now and leave with it?" Stayne eyed her in suspicion.

"You want power, I have power. To complete your plan you have to be feared, I am feared by everyone. If I die hear no one will ever take you seriously enough and you'll be sent right back hear. Your revenge will never happen without me," The Red Queen smiled with satisfaction, "The choice is yours, Stayne, all yours." Stayne stared cylinder. The content of the map was unknown to most. Many declared it a legend and were ignorant of the fact. With the map you could find the most hidden parts of the world. This was the key to their freedom and the start of a battle.

**Ooh! What did you think? Chapter 2 is in progress. If you have any Q's or Ideas on how the story could progress please let me know via review.**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Here is Chapter 2. If anyone is viewing this, I beg to you, PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS! Otherwise I don't know if I'm good or not. Ok enjoy the chapter. Xo**

**P.S. If you don't know who Lewis Carol is by now, I think you better get on to Google, NOW!**

**Littl3 Bookshelf**

CHAPTER 2

Alice stared out the train window. After receiving the telegram from her sister Alice had made her request to leave for home. She was only a day's trip away.

She did not want to go but she couldn't just leave her mother to die. She could not deal with that again. No one really knew how much her father's death had taken its toll on her emotions. Going to Underland had helped her forget. But now the pain was back.

**...**

Alice stepped out of the carriage and on to the gravel path. She looked up at the house to her mother's bedroom. The curtains were drawn. Things weren't right.

Alice walked slowly towards the front door with careful steps. Her mind was racing with what she might find.

"Stop it Alice!" she scolded herself, "You're acting like you're going to find her corpse!" In fact she was.

Her knuckles rapped loudly on the door. The nob clicked open and swung out to reveal a distraught Margret.

"Margret!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled her sister into an embrace, "Is it mother?"

"No, no don't worry, it's not Mother. It's Lowell. H-he left me," Margret sobbed.

Alice was relieved to hear her mother was alright but her anger blazed against Lowell. It was only a few weeks before that she had caught him with another woman. He had begged her not to tell her sister, and now he had just gone and left her! The imbecile! She should have told Margret. Alice could not help but feel a little responsible.

"Margret, I should of…"

"But I will be alright," Margret pulled Alice in for another hug, "I will never let a man hurt you as much as he hurt me. I will be on the lookout for suitable suitors for you."

Uh oh.

"But, Margret, I don't …"

"Shhh… Let's not talk about it now. Mother is excited to see you."

"How is she?"

"Her spirit has been not good since you left. She is all alone now days and it is affecting her health."

"Is she going to…?"

"No."

"But, you said in the telegram…"

"She needs you Alice," Margret frowned at her, "She needs you here. You don't want to upset her do you?"

It was like Margret to do this to her. Always putting others expectations on her shoulders. The problem was, it worked.

**...**

Alice opened her mother's room. The curtains were still drawn but there was enough light coming in to make it easy to see where she was going. She spied her mother in a chair. Alice tiptoed over trying not to make too much noise.

Her mother stirred and opened her eyes.

"Alice dear," she pulled her into a big hug, "How are you?"

"I'm well," Alice was just glad to find that _she_ was well.

"So sorry to hear the expedition was cancelled."

"Huh?"

"Margret told me about it. Such a shame."

Margret again. Alice wanted to blurt out the whole story but felt she owed something to her mother and Margret.

"Oh, yes," Alice played along, "Well, there will be others."

"My beautiful, brave girl," she tucked Alice's long, golden hair behind her ear, "I'm so proud of you."

Alice smiled. She was with her mother, her very much alive mother.

**...**

Soon after Alice's arrival, the family had been invited to the Ascot's for a ball. Alice did not particularly want to see Hamish again but her mother said it would be proper to attend.

"No, try this one. Hmm, no, try that one," Margret was trying to help Alice choose a dress but none of them where fitting her correctly.

"You have put on weight," said Margret as she tried to button up Alice's dress, "Must have been all that salt air. Looks as if you are going to have to wear a corset."

She walked over to the wardrobe and tossed Alice a tight fitting corset.

"Hello, codfish," muttered Alice.

Alice wore a light blue gown with a full skirt and short puffed sleeves. It was not that much different to the one she wore to the garden party. Margret had twisted her hair into a braided halo and left the rest of the hair fall free down her back. She looked stunning.

"Alice, you look beautiful," exclaimed her mother as they entered the carriage.

**...**

Alice entered the large ballroom in the Ascot's estate. It was a lavish room filled with imported silk curtains, regal portraits of past Ascot's and crystal chandeliers. A private orchestra played a soft tune in the corner whilst everyone mingled.

Alice spied Hamish talking to a young girl. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"That's Hamish's new fiancé," whispered Margret into Alice's ear, "She is not nearly as lovely as you."

"He was neve r going to be the right man for me," said Alice said to her sister, "I'm glad if he is happy with her."

"He doesn't look too happy," Hamish was faking a smile that looked more like a scowl, "His mother had twenty other girls lined up after you," spoke Margret in a hushed tone, "How stupid!"

"Alice," her mother called over, "You remember Louisa and Charles Dodgson? You used to play together as children."

Alice looked at the two young adults that stood before her. They both had coffee coloured hair and creamy skin that brought out two big, blue eyes. Louisa looked about seventeen and was a head shorter than Charles. She wore a white gown sprinkled with roses. Charles looked about twenty-four. He wore a grey suit with a green neck tie that made is blue eyes stand out even more.

Alice tried to think back to her childhood but all she saw was a shy little girl and an eccentric little boy.

"Ah, yes. Nice to see you again," Alice said in her most gracious and formal voice. She dared to shoot a glance at her mother. She seemed to approve.

"Nice to see you again too Alice," Louisa said with equal graciousness, "we have not seen you in a while."

Louisa and Margret started to chat about the weather whilst Alice and Charles stood awkwardly facing each other.

"Charles," said Louisa noticing the awkward exchange between the two, "Why don't you and Alice dance? The Quadril is about to begin."

"Hmm?" Charles snapped out of his day dream, "Oh, yes."

Charles offered his arm to Alice and led her onto the floor. The dance began. Only a few seconds in Alice was already bored.

"Quadril is boring isn't it?" said Charles noticing her displeasure.

"I very much agree," laughed Alice. This guy wasn't so bad, "I just had a sudden vision, of all the ladies in trousers and all the men in dresses."

Charles let out a hearty laugh.

"What a thought! Do you think I would look good in a dress?" he asked playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Alice laughed.

She glanced a beautiful, coloured bird, entertaining guests in the corner.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to fly?"

"Nearly every day! Especially when I go down to the boat house on my father's estate. There are lots of water birds there. Shame it's an impossible endeavour."

" I think of nearly six impossible things before breakfast," this conversation was getting very déjà vu on Alice's side.

"I think of seven," boasted Charles.

Alice looked at him. He had grown into a handsome young man. He had very nice features. He had a good sense of humour too.

"Can you believe it?" scoffed Charles.

Alice suddenly was brought out of her day dream.

"What?"

"They're trying to get us together," said giving a slight nod toward Louisa and Margret who looked as if to be planning something. Alice thought about what her sister had said about looking out for possible suitors for her. Alice didn't seem to mind anymore.

"So Charles," said Alice changing the subject, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer. My pen name is Lewis Carol. But only my close friends call me that."

"Well, I hope you consider me a close friend."

Alice shocked herself with what just came out of her mouth. Was she flirting?

"I do Alice Kingsliegh," replied Cha…Lewis happily.

The dance ended. Just as Alice curtsied the doors of the ball room burst open.

"WHERE IS SHE!" demanded the person who entered.

He was unnaturally tall and wore dark leather. His long dark hair uncovered a heart shaped eye patch. It was Elusophus Stayne, with a long, gleaming sword in hand.

**Well that was chapter 2. What did you think? You likey? No Likey? Please Tell me! Peace out! Xoxoxo**

**Littl3 Bookshelf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Well here's another chapter done. It'll quench your thirst for now. Enjoy...**

CHAPTER 3

"Where… is… the girl?" Stayne glared at the party. His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. Everyone was silent. Dead silent.

"Oh, performance! You didn't tell me about this, honey!" sang Hamish's fiancé, breaking the silence. She stared jumping up and down and clapping. Everyone stared at her. Slowly one by one, the guests started clapping as well. Stayne was taken aback by this. He stood there, puzzled, his hand still gripping the sword. This gave Alice some time.

"A performance?" Lewis turned to Alice, "What do you think of that?"

Alice was in shock, horror. She was slowly backing towards the French doors behind them.

"Alice?" questioned Alice noticing her fear, "Are you alright?"

Alice had now made it to the door and was trying to open it.

"Where is Alice?" Stayne roared again.

Alice froze with fear. She prayed no one would look or point to her. She needn't have worried for they were all pre-occupied with clapping. Hamish had now made his way over to Stayne and was trying to reason with him. Stayne was now furious.

Alice finally got the door open. She decided to make a run for it. She ran out the door and down the path.

"Alice? ALICE!" called out Lewis.

Stayne whipped his head around to the door. He smiled like a mad man.

"Get back!" Stayne yelled, swinging his sword at the crowed in front of him. Lewis decided to follow Alice. He ran after her, hearing shrieks and screams behind him.

Alice was running as fast as her feet could go. She was perspiring besides the freezing cold weather.

"Alice!" called out Lewis behind her.

"How did he get here? How did he get out? Why is he here?" these questions ran through Alice's mind, although she knew the answer to the last one.

"Alice!" Lewis was on her heals now, "Slow down!"

Although Alice was small smaller than he was, she was fast. Alice sped along wanting to go even faster and fast, and further and further away.

"ALICE!" Lewis reached out to stop her, now only a few centimetres away from his grasp.

He lunged to grab her. Just as they touched they tripped and started falling. Down, down, down. Alice screamed. She came to her senses. She was falling through the rabbit hole; she was going back to Underland! With Lewis.

Lewis was yelling his head off, trying to grab onto roots and table legs.

"Lewis!" called out Alice, "Don't panic! I know where we are! Just stay calm! When we reach the bottom, it will be a…"

Lewis and Alice slammed into in to the marble tiles. They had reached the bottom.

"…soft landing," groaned Alice. She sat up and looked around her. She was back in the room with all the doors. She looked at the glass table in the middle of the room. It held a small key and a fresh bottle of Pishsalver. She knew exactly where she was. And how to get out.

"Ouch…" Alice suddenly remembered Lewis and turned to face a very flat and unconscious man next to her.

"Uh oh! Lewis?" she shook his arm, "Lewis?"

This method was clearly not working for Alice. She tried to remember how her doctor used smelling salts to awaken sick patients, but unfortunately she had none.

She looked over to the little, glass table. That Pishsalver smelled horrible and tasted even more so. Alice picked it up off the glass and uncapped it. A whiff of stench made its way into her nose. It was even stronger when fresh.

"That smell could wake the dead!" She held the bottle under Lewis's nose.

"AHHHHH!" Lewis's eyes popped open in fright.

"Calm down, Lewis!" comforted Alice, "We are not falling anymore."

Lewis looked around him in horror.

"Where are we?" he asked nervously.

"We are at the entrance to Underland. Don't fear. I have friends there."

"Where do we get out?" asked Lewis. Before Alice could answer, Lewis started trying to open the many doors in the room.

"Lewis, that's not…"

"Don't worry Alice," he said tugging at a crystal door handle, "I'll get us out of here."

"Lewis, the only way out of here is through that door," she said pointing to the small door on the far wall.

Lewis leaped towards it and started comparing his size to the door.

"There is no way in the world we could fit through there!" he complained.

Alice stood up and took the key from the little table.

"Drink this," she said holding out the bottle of Pishsalver to Lewis.

"Drink that?!" he had a horrified expression on his face, "That's ghastly! It's strong enough to kill!"

"Don't be daft," said Alice. She took a swig of the bottle.

"Don't do that!" Lewis rushed to Alice's side and took the bottle off her, "You'll kill yourself!"

But Alice had already started shrinking. Lewis stood wide eyed as she disappeared into the folds of her dress.

"Alice?" Lewis started to life up the skirts on the floor.

"Don't lift it up! I'm not ready!" Alice said quickly.

Alice emerged a few seconds later with her under clothes wrapped around her in a dress like fashion. Lewis stared at little Alice. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were…"

"That's alright," she interrupted, "Now please drink up."

Lewis was hesitant for a moment before taking a sip.

"Ergh! Yuck!" he complained. He started shrinking rapidly, leaving his larger clothes on top of him. After a while he came out from the pile. His shirt was tied around him. It looked like a dress, and he was not happy about it.

"Well, we now know for a fact that you do look good in a dress," teased Alice.

"Very amusing," he said sarcastically. He scowled at her for her light heartedness, "You've done this before, I can tell."

"Yes, in fact it was only a few weeks ago that I was here last."

"Talk about a life!" exclaimed Lewis.

Alice turned to face him with a puzzled expression.

"You don't think this is a dream?" she asked.

"No, this is much too intense to be a dream."

"Hmm…"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that man trying to get you? The one with the sword?" Lewis looked concerned. Alice had almost forgotten about the ordeal a few minutes before.

"Umm… well…" she wanted to tell Lewis everything. About her past life, about her adventure in Underland. But something was telling her to wait until they met with friends.

"I'll tell you soon," she finished, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Where are we going?" Lewis asked as they moved towards the small door, which was now normal sized. Alice inserted the key into the lock. She turned to face him.

"We are going to Wonderland."

She turned the key and opened the door.

**Well there it was... as usual I have started the next one so please be patient and don't rip me to shreds because then I can't keep writing! A thank you to Amber Icefire, and Sun-Surf-Soul for your wonderful reviews! I hope to here from more people. I will reply to each review… or try too. That's all for now!**

**Bye xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**- Littl3 Bookshelf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Yes I have finished this Chapter and I'm giving it to you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Underland had changed a lot over the few weeks Alice had been away. Because of the Red Queens defeat, Underland had grown brighter, happier and more beautiful. Colours more vibrant, smells sweeter and creatures more charming.

Alice smiled. She felt like she was home. How she had missed this place. She could feel the excitement growing with in her.

Lewis was aghast. His big blue eyes locked on the world in front of him. He daren't blink for fear he would miss something. Alice looked at him and smiled. This was the first time she was to share an adventure with someone from her world. And she liked it.

"Can it be?" said a voice, "I believe it is! Rose! Rose! She's back!"

Alice turned to see a flower bed no bigger than she was. A Daffodil looked at them eagerly.

"Hello there," Alice walked over to the bed, Lewis following in a daze.

A few other flowers turned to have a look at the outsiders, not many showing any interest.

"Rose! It's _her_!" the Daffodil nudging a Rose on her right, "Rose, she has come back!"

The rose peered at the two curiously.

"Daphne, it's not her"

"But it _is_!"

"She's much too lanky to be Alice."

"I beg your pardon," said Alice to the gossiping flowers, "But I could not help over hearing your conversation. I am Alice."

"I told you Rose!" shrieked Daphne with glee.

"Well, if it is so, why is that man with her? He shouldn't be here! And why is he wearing a dress?" argued the rose.

"Excuse me, Miss Daffodil," said Alice trying to get away from the subject, "Can you please tell me where my friends are?"

Lewis was still staring at flowers. His mouth hug open.

"They would be at the castle in Marmoreal." Sand the Daffodil.

"Don't tell them that! They could be imposters!"

"No they are _not_!" the Daffodil argued, "What do _you_ think Iris?"

An Iris swung its head over to the bickering flowers and looked down at the pair.

"Oh no, that's definitely Alice!" she said flatly.

"Hmm! What do you think Prim?" the Rose asked the Primrose.

"They are definitely imposters. No doubt about it! I mean look at that one," she gestured to Lewis, "I have never seen anything more unnatural in my life. Imposters no doubt!"

A heated discussion broke out between the flowers.

Alice thought best to move away.

"Come on," she said to Lewis, "We know where they are now."

"Flowers can talk?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, although they are very vain and opinionated plants. Pay no attention to their remarks."

"I can see _that_," shooting a glance behind him.

They continued down the road. Alice was fairly confident with her surroundings, leading the way for them. Lewis on the other hand was trying to stay away from anything too unfamiliar.

"Well, I believe it's Alice!" said a voice, "unless my eyes are deceiving me which they rarely do."

"What was that?" Lewis asked nervously. A large grin appeared behind him. Then two eyes and at last a full head. Lewis timidly turned around. He jumped back as the body-less head moved closer.

"Chess!" Alice ran over and scratched the cat between the ears, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, my dear," he said and disappeared again.

"Um… Alice? I don't know if you realise this or not. But the cat doesn't have a head and it just disappeared!" said Lewis, starting to hyperventilate.

"Evaporating skills," said Chess as he appeared in full behind him, "Only the best have it."

Lewis scurried back over to Alice.

"Why do you grin so?" asked Lewis cautiously.

"Don't _all_ cats grin?" questioned the cat appearing above him.

"No," demanded Lewis, "No they do not!"

"Well, if they live with people like you, then they must not have anything to smile about!" replied Chess with a superior tone. Alice could not help but giggle. Lewis was starting to get all worked up. He scowled at her. She tried to hide a smile on her face.

"Then why do grin now?" Lewis asked.

"Our dear Alice is here," he said appearing next to Alice, "Now we can rejoice for our Champion has returned."

"Chess, can you please take us to the others," said Alice eagerly, "It is a matter of urgency."

"Well then, away we go."

…

On ward they went. Alice was enjoying the trip, recalling her happy memories of Underland. Lewis followed behind, still jumpy from Chess. Chess happily lead the way, sometimes disappearing and reappearing next to Lewis, giving poor Lewis a terrible fright.

"Alice," whispered Lewis. Chess was at the front of the group, letting Lewis have some time to talk to Alice, "I don't like this cat. I don't trust him. He's too… too…"

"Don't worry Lewis; I have known Cheshire Cat longer than you. He's just teasing. It's his personality. You will like him soon enough. Even I had to warm up to him first.

…

They had now reached Marmoreal. A crowed of her friends had gathered at the front of the palace to meet them. They all waved and cheered when they saw her.

When they were no more than forty metres from the gate Alice broke out into a run. She was welcomed with an embrace by the crowed. They enveloped around her like a blanket. This was easy to do since she was still small.

"Callooh! Callay! For our Champion has returned!" shouted someone in the crowed.

"Callooh! Callay!" everyone replied.

Alice looked around for the person who had shouted. She found her dearest friend Tarrant Hightopp. He looked brighter than the last time. His smile wider and happier. He still wore his old hat on top of his flaming red hair. He opened his arms to her. She rushed into his hug.

Before she could say anything she was hugged by many more of her friends. Alice felt the happiest she had in a long while. She was now truly home. She was safe from Stayne if she stayed with her friends. She felt like she could fly. Wait a second; she was no longer touching the ground. She looked down to see Hatter lifting her above the crowed.

"Our champion is home!" they all cheered.

**Well there you have it! As usual I have started on the next one. Now that I'm on holidays I have more time to write (Callooh! Callay!) so I will be probably getting the chapter to you very soon. If you have any ideas on how the story should progress or if I'm terrible or if I'm awesome, I'd like to hear it! TTFN! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have now had this finished and it is here for your enjoyment...**

**Chapter 5**

When everyone had finally let Alice down, the crowd began to part. The beautiful Miranda, or White Queen, glided gracefully over to Alice.

"Hello my dear," she said giving her a gentle hug, "Welcome back. We have all missed you so much. It feels like an eternity since you were here last."

"It has only been a few weeks!" said Alice.

"On the contrary," piped up the Dodo bird, "It has been a year at least."

"Time is very different in Overworld," said Alice thoughtfully.

"Which is very much a shame, because he is such a fine fellow!" said Hatter pulling out his watch. Thankfully time had now forgiven him and they were now resuming a relationship, without a lot of tea.

Alice looked back at Lewis who was standing awkwardly behind the crowd, watching the welcoming take place.

"Everyone," announced Alice, "This is Lewis."

The crowd fell silent. They stared at the awkward figure wrapped up in a shirt.

"Hello," said Lewis, clearly not enjoying the attention.

"Oh," the Queen spoke, breaking the silence, "Welcome, Lewis, to Underland. It's …um… not normally we get anyone but Alice down here."

"Thank you," he said giving a bow.

"Tis very strange," said Tweedle Dum, "I did not think it was possible!"

"But it is, it would be!" argued Tweedle Dee.

"But it isn't, no how!"

"It is very odd," said Mc Twisp, "But I have never heard that two people couldn't come to Underland."

A discussion broke out between the Underland creatures. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee argued with each other, Mc Twisp and the Dodo tried to find logic on how it could happen and Hatter just stared at Lewis with a thoughtful scowl on his face.

"Alright everyone, that's enough," called out the White Queen, "It _is _very out of the ordinary Alice. May I ask why you have brought him down here?"

"I'm afraid he followed me down," Alice said. Her face turned grave as she remembered how she came to be down the rabbit hole.

"I'm going to tell you all what has happened and why I'm here. It may be a matter of life and death."

Alice began to panic as she told the story of the events earlier that night. At one point she had to sit down for fear of fainting, Lewis tried to help her to a chair inside but Hatter was already leading her into the palace.

After Alice had finished her story, the party stared in shock. They could not believe that their old foe was back and on the prowl.

…

Iracebeth screamed. Stayne ducked to miss a pot thrown at him. They had found an old house, recently abandoned for there was still food in the cupboards, and had set up their headquarters.

"How could you let her get away?!" screamed the Red Queen. Her nostrils flared, her face as red as her hair and her eyes a flame.

Stayne dodged an incoming plate.

"There were a people in the room! I couldn't kill her right there!" justified Stayne.

Iracebeth threw one more pot before flopping onto a moth eaten couch. They sat in silence, staring at the floor. Finally, after a few minutes, Iracebeth spoke.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "This could work to our advantage."

Stayne sat up puzzled.

"Alice has fallen back into Underland you say? Hmm. Yes this could work."

"What is it?"

"It'll be like killing two birds with one stone! The more people that see Alice's execution, the quicker we will gain power!"

"But we can't get into Underland, remember? We'll be seen by the others and put under lock and key."

"Oh, I have already found a solution to that," she said.

Iracebeth wandered over to the kitchen are of the house and began mixing ingredients.

"How is Pishsalver going to help? I can't over throw if I'm small," complained Stayne.

"Not only are there drinks that can make you small or tall," she said adding a green sludge to the mix, "There are ones that can make you fat or thin, sad or happy, strong or weak and invisible."

Realisation came into Stayne's mind. They could go anywhere if they were unseen. The Queen then pulled out a bottle and filled it with the bright red mixture. This amount will last five hours," she said, passing the bottle to Stayne, "Use it wisely."

…**.**

Dinner was being served in the Great White Hall. It was being held in honour of Alice and her friends. Alice and Lewis were now back to their normal size and enjoying the lavish food and cheerful company. Well, Alice was.

Lewis sat between Bayard and his family and Mc Twisp. Mc Twisp was telling an invigorating tale of his search for Alice all those years ago.

"…and after those five days I finally came around the corner, and there she was!"

Shrieks of mad laughter filled the room. Hatter was rocking back and forwards on his chair, bellowing with laughter, the White Queen just smiled wetly and the March Hare threw a plate against the wall. Alice could not help but let out a giggle but Lewis just sat there and stared at the mad people, not getting the joke.

"Excuse me," he said to the White Queen, timidly, "But I was just wondering, when are we going to discuss the matter of that Stayne fellow?"

"Oh, we are going to have an official meeting first thing tomorrow," she said with a reassuring smile.

"You know," said he said to Alice, "You still haven't told me about your adventures down here."

"Oh I don't particularly feel like telling it now," said Alice, she was still emotionally exhausted from the story earlier that day.

"Then we'll tell him," said the Tweedles enthusiastically.

The story began to be told. Throughout, people yelled "Hazzah" or "Callooh" at great feats of heroism. When the story had finally reached the end, which was the slaying of the jabberwocky, Lewis said to Alice "I've never known a girl to be as heroic as you!" Alice only smiled at this remark.

An awkward silence filled the room. The clinking of spoons on plates replaced the sound of chatter. Every now or then, The March Hare would yell "SPOON" or "BOWL".

"So Lewis," said the White Queen, breaking the silence, "What do you do for a living?"

"I write."

"Oh, and what about hobbies?"

"I do a little hunting. You know, rabbits and hares. Try to keep them away from the food. Oh dear!"

Mc Twisp turned a shade whiter than his fur and March Hare froze except his eye that was twitching.

"Uh, do you read any literature?" said the Miranda quickly trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yes. But at this present time, I'm reading a scientific paper on why animals become extinct. There was a great illustration on the Dodo bird. Oh no!"

The Dodo bird ruffled his feathers and wiped his brow on a napkin.

"What about pets?" said Chess wanting to get in on the conversation. Bayard's little pup began to scratch his ear, setting off a chain reaction of the other puppies.

"I used to have a little dog," said Lewis, "but we had to give it away."

"Why is that?" asked Bayard.

"My mother said he had too many fleas. Oh, not again!"

The puppies stopped scratching and looked up at him with the most forlorn expression.

"But I did love that puppy!" he said quickly, trying to undo the wrong, "I even taught him to catch mice! Oh, blasted!"

Malliumpkin yelped and turned a shade of green.

Lewis stared at his empty plate. In a matter of five minutes, he had managed to offend half of the people in the room.

"I might retire to my bedroom," said Alice, now just wanting this awkward conversation to end.

"Yes, you go dear," said the Queen, "you must be very tired."

"Wait," said Tarrant, "I'll escort you."

"NO! No, don't worry, I will" said Lewis quickly. He jumped out of his chair and helped Alice up. Lewis and Tarrant glared at each other.

As Lewis lead Alice out of the room, a chorus of "Goodnight Alice!" came after them.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Lewis, when they had reached the door.

"You'll warm up to them soon," said Alice confidently, "Goodnight Lewis."

**So ... was it good? I certainly enjoyed writing it! There is still plenty more where that came from. Please review and send me ideas! Bye**

**Ps. Please vote in my poll. I'll even paste it here!**

_hey guys! I have been thinking (wow I can use my brain? cool!) that my story title needs a little more... flare. here are some choices... If you have an idea of your own, please by all means send it in!_

_1. Alice and Lewis in Wonderland_

_2. Lewis in Underland_

_3. He's The One Who Writes of Underland_

_4. just keep the old one..._

_5. other __


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Yes I have been very busy updating. This is not completely marked but I really couldn't wait to put this on here so I will put the perfect one on here when it is marked. But enjoy...**

**Chapter 6**

Early next day, as Miranda had said, a meeting was called. It was to be held in the Library; a tall, domed, white room, filled with colourful books. The Queens Guard began filling in. Some took their place on the lush, white chairs while others just stood. The Guard was mostly made up of animals, not the chess pieces like the army. Some of Alice's friends came into the room.

Lewis, after his embarrassment the previous day, was in a particularly bad mood. There's a thing you should know about Lewis, you never want to mess with him in a bad mood. He will clearly tell you exactly what he thinks of you, without hesitation. Today was one of those days.

Alice and Lewis came through the door into the library where they were ushered to sit down on a long sofa, in front of a white throne. Everyone smiled and said hello to Alice but kept their distance from Lewis.

Alice looked around for the Hatter, he had not entered the Library with the rest of the Guard.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Lewis.

"Hatter, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh," he said grouchily, "him."

"What about him?" asked Alice curiously. Before he could reply the Whit Queen floated in, followed by the Hatter who had a sword on his hilt.

She wandered over to the throne. Everyone either bowed or curtsied, as she sat down. Hatter stayed at her side. He spotted Alice. He gave her a wink with his big, bright, green eyes. Alice smiled back. Lewis glared at him, he glared back, his eyes twinging a bit yellow.

Everyone returned to their seats. A few minutes past in which nothing happened.

"What are we waiting for?" Alice asked Mc Twisp who was standing next to her.

"We have to wait for Absolem."

"But I thought he was a now a butterfly?"

"He is."

At that moment The White Queen walked over to one of the large windows behind her and opened it. A large blue butterfly fluttered over to Lewis.

"Who are you?" he said in a very deep voice, for a butterfly.

"Charles Dodgson or Lewis Carol either will do," he said.

"How do you know which one you are?" said Absolem.

"I took on the personality of one, so I guess I'm the other."

"Of course you did, stupid boy."

"I am not stupid!"

Mc Twisp stood up to address the audience.

"Here today, in The Grand White Library, we been called forth to discuss the matter of the safety of Underland and its Champion."

"Thank you, Mc Twisp," said the Queen gracefully.

"Where's the refreshments?!" yelled one of the Guard.

The White Queen smiled.

"The refreshments will be given at the end."

"How rude!" whispered Lewis into Alice's ear.

"Alright, let's begin," said the Queen, "Dodo, could you please read us the information."

"Yes, you're Majesty," he said standing up. He unrolled a scroll and read aloud.

"A report has been made that, Alice Kingsly, Champion of Underland, was at a party when Elusophus Stayne barged in with a sword, possibly hunting her. She ran away and fell down the Rabbit Hole, Lewis following."

"Thank you Dodo."

"But that is impossible," said one of the Guard, "We banished him and The Red Queen to the Outlands."

"Are you saying Alice lied?" Lewis asked him sharply.

"No, I'm saying that it shouldn't have happened."

The room burst out with conversation. After a few minutes, the Queen hushed them.

"How could it happen?" Tweedle Dum asked Tweedle Dee.

"But it can't," said Dee

"But it did, she said so herself."

"But it can't, no how!"

"Absolem what do you think?" asked Alice.

Absolum had found his old hookah and was breathing it in deeply. Lewis was quite discussed with the smell.

"There are ways," he puffed.

"I can't see that it would happen because all ways out of the Outlands are hidden or lost," said Miranda thoughtfully, "unless…"

She glided over to one of the large bookshelves. She scanned the titles of the books: The Legacy of Leprosy, How to Lick a Lolly, Mystery of the Leaky Leotard and finally Underland Legends. She pulled the book from the shelf and began flipping through the pages. She opened up to a page.

"The Legendary Underland Map," she read aloud, "This map shows all the secret passages to Overworld, Underland and the Outlands."

"Now that's how he probably got out," puffed the blue caterpillar.

"Knowing my sister, this is probably part of a plan to take their revenge on Alice," said Miranda in a concerned tone, "Alice, I think it might be wise for no one to every leave your side, for safety. Even to the extent of a Guard outside your room at night. They will most likely to get you here." She turned to address the rest of the Guard, "I want you all on high alert, if you see anything that might involve the Red Queen or her followers I want you to bring it to me."

"Okay, can we have refreshments now?" asked the same Guard from before.

"Wait, so you're saying that you put those two murderers, out there, without checking them for a means of escape?" asked Lewis.

"Unfortunately, yes," said the Queen regretfully.

"Well that was stupid!" he said, now standing.

"Refreshments?" asked the Guard again.

"Stop being such a pig!" he yelled at him. This confused everyone because that Guard was in fact a pig.

"Lewis…. " Alice began, Lewis ignored this.

"You are so happy and care free, you fail to see the problems in front of you," he said to the Queen now raising his voice, "Alice could have been killed! You call yourself a Queen?"

Gasps filled the room. As the last word left Lewis's mouth, Hatter's eyes turned yellow. He drew his sword and began swinging it at Lewis.

"You frumious, shukrn, slurking urpal slackush scrum!" he said in a thick Scottish accent, Lewis was backing away from the sword, "Nobody talks to the Queen that way!"

'Hatter!" yelped poor Alice who had just missed getting nipped with the sword.

Tarrant suddenly snapped out of it and returned the sword to his belt.

The meeting then finished, for there was nothing more to talk about and the Guard was in need for refreshments. Alice did not want to be near Lewis anymore.

"Would you care for a walk? Hatter asked Alice.

"Yes I would, thank you." She said taking his arm.

He shot a smug look at Lewis before leading her out into the garden.

"We haven't been able to speak since I got here," said Alice, beginning to relax again.

"Yes, I have been very busy, you know. I have a new position. I'm the Queens personal guard and Chief Hat Maker.

"That's wonderful Hatter!"

"How's your muchness?"

"Very much muchy."

"That's good because you want all that for protection against the Red Queen."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at Lewis and nearly got you. It's just, no one should talk to the Queen in that way," said Hatter.

"It's okay. You might want to say that to him. He was out of line and I'll tell him that,"

"I missed you Alice."

"I missed you too Hatter," she said giving him a hug.

Lewis looked out the window in the library. He spied Alice in the embrace of the Mad Hatter. He placed down the tea cup he was drinking from and stormed out of the room.

**Oh dear! I have created a love triangle! At least it's not your average love triangle. I need people to say what they want the title to change to. Last chance. I have finished the first draft of Chapter 7 so you will have that soon. Bye xoxoxo**

**Littl3 Bookshelf**

_hey guys! I have been thinking (wow I can use my brain? cool!) that my story title needs a little more... flare. here are some choices... If you have an idea of your own, please by all means send it in!_

_1. Alice and Lewis in Wonderland_

_2. Lewis in Underland_

_3. He's the One Who Writes of Underland_

_4. just keep the old one..._

_5. other __


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is probably the shortest chapter I have done so far but I hope it's epic enough to make up for it. My reason for the quick update is that I don't have a life so I will just write. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

After the meeting, the White Queen retired to her office. She flopped down on one of the white leather couches and closed her eyes. He relaxation was short lived when she heard a knock on the door. The White Queen quickly regained her grace and went over to her desk.

"Come in."

The door opened. In came The Tweedles, Mallyumpkin, the Dodo and Mc Twisp.

"Your're Majesty, we wish to make a complaint," said Mc Twisp, "about Lewis."

"Oh," said the Queen, "Why do you feel you need make a complaint?"

"He broke our rattles!" cried the Tweedles, "He stepped on them on his way to the garden, didn't even say sorry!"

"He said the most offensive things to us," said Mc Twisp, the Dodo very much agreeing.

"And he nearly sat on me at the meeting!" said Mallyumpkin, "Didn't even notice!"

At that they all began talking at once.

"Everybody!" Miranda called, everyone fell silent, "I'm afraid, I'm not the person you should be talking too."

"Phil," she called to the Guard outside her door, "could you please go get Alice to come here?

"Yes, you're Majesty," he said before leaving.

A few minutes past, until a knock sounded at the door. It opened to reveal Alice.

"You wanted to see me your Majesty?" she asked.

"Yes, these people want to talk to you about something."

"We want to make a complaint against Lewis," demanded Mally.

"Oh dear," sighed Alice, "What's he done now?"

They again began talking at once.

"Please! One at a time!"

"He offended us all very much," said Mc Twisp.

"I also offended the creatures when I first came to Underland, remember?" said Alice.

"But you were only a child, Alice," said the Dodo, "He's a gentleman."

"There's nothing gentle about him, "said Mc Twisp, quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry everyone" said Alice, "I'll talk to him. I hope he is in a better mood now."

"Thank you, Alice," said the Queen, giving Alice a reassuring smile.

…**..**

Alice walked with the Guard to the Garden. She was following the buddy rule that the Queen had set up for her.

She spied Lewis in the gazebo. The gazebo was built on the edge of a cliff revealing a pleasant view. He was sitting on the bench looking out at the view. She could see he was still fuming about the meeting, but there was no turning back now.'

"Thank you," she said to the Guard, "I'll be alright now. My friend is just over there."

"Alright, call me if you need anything," he said, then walked away.

She walked toward Lewis.

"Hey," she said, "can I sit with you?"

Lewis looked up at her but said nothing. He slid across the bench. Alice sat down.

"Are you alright, Lewis?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. There was an awkward pause.

"I know you aren't getting along so well here but you have hurt their feelings," explained Alice.

"They haven't been the nicest either," he muttered, not taking his eyes of the view.

"Hatter said to me that he was sorry for lashing out at you."

"What do you see in him?" asked Lewis grumpily.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, confused.  
"Well I'm not surprised that you would fall for a mad man," he said in a mocking tone, "You are probably as mad as they are."

"I have no such feelings for Hatter!" exclaimed Alice angrily, "And who do you think you are judging us like you do? You offend me and my friends!"

"I just want to get out of this… this… asylum!" he said storming off.

Alice sat there, bewildered by his words. Is that what he thought of her? A mad person? She sighed and held her head in her hands.

Suddenly something yanked her hair, hard. She yet out a yelp. She looked around her but couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" she thought.

She than felt a painful grip on her arm. Alice started to panic. She thrashed around, trying to get whatever had a hold of her off, but still couldn't see anything.

The grip held on tighter. She let out a scream. She didn't know what was happening. She fell backwards off the bench, landing head first onto the hard marble. Her shoe fell off as she scrambled to get up. Her mind was all foggy but she felt herself being stuffed into a sack. Then she blacked out.

…

Lewis stormed away from Alice. He was still very angry at the Hatter. He could not see what Alice liked about him. What did he have that he didn't?

He felt bad for taking his anger out on her. He considered going back to apologise but didn't want to admit to her that he was jealous of the Hatter.

He saw the Queen and he subjects coming around the corner. Hatter was again at her side. He looked for a place to hide but had already been spotted.

"Lewis," called out the Queen.

He reluctantly walked over.

"Where's Alice?" she asked.

Before he could answer a blood curdling scream came from the other side of the garden. He whipped around. He knew that scream anywhere. Alice was in trouble.

**CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok you all hate me now. I will try to update as soon as I can. Bye! P.s. The poll is over so I will change it 2 "He's the one who writes of Underland" :3**

**Little Bookshelf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry it has been s while since my last update. One word; assignments. I hate school. Anywho here ya go...**

**CHAPTER 8**

Lewis broke into a run down the path, the Queen and the others following. He ran as fast as he could, not noticing he had come off the path and trampled into a flower bed, squishing the tenants in the process.

By the time he had reached the Gazebo, he was exhausted. He leapt up the steps, searching frantically.

"Alice?" he called, "Alice, where are you?!"

The Queen and her followers had now met up. She climbed quickly up the steps, Hatter following with his sword drawn. They stood wide eyed, hoping to find Alice.

"Search the garden!" ordered Tarrant. Everyone began searching through bushes, mazes, pot plants even in an old shoe. But all Lewis could do was sit down. He was unsteady on his feet. His breathing shallow and hoarse. He couldn't get his bearings. He had been with her only a few minutes before and now, in only a few seconds, she was gone.

Something caught his eye. It was wedged between the banisters. He stood up shakily and walked towards it. He pulled out it out. There was no doubt about it, it was Alice's shoe.

"Um… everyone," he squeaked, he held it up, "It's Alice's."

Hatter was growing madder by the minute, The White Queen was in shock and everyone else stared helplessly at the evidence.

"What happened here Lewis?" asked Miranda, now also needing to sit down.

"I…I...She came here, she spoke to me. I was angry and I made her upset…"

"Who was with her?" demanded Hatter.

"N-no one. I lost my temper and stormed off, before I see anything."

Hatter's eyes turned bright yellow. He leaped on Lewis, pushing him back onto the ledge, holding his sword to his neck.

"YOU LEFT HER ALONEWHEN THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL HER?!" his voice shook in his Scottish accent, "SHE IS PROBABLY DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Lewis was gasping. It was the second time that he had been threatened with Hatter's sword. His eyes were as wide as plates as he looked into the mad man's face. Lewis kept trying to back away from the blade but couldn't or he would plummet from the edge of the cliff.

"Hatter!" yelled the Queen, "Hatter stop!"

It took a few more goes before he snapped out of his rage. Lowered his sword and released Lewis. He recoiled into a depressed stare.

"We are going to send the army out to search for Alice. They can't have gotten far," said Miranda, regaining her nerves and taking control. Lewis stared at the shoe.

…**.**

The Red Queen relaxed on one of the couches in the house, leaning her large head on the back of it. She had just gotten word from Stayne that he had Alice. She smiled to herself. It was almost time to get her revenge on everyone who had ever gone against her, including Stayne.

Stayne came through the door, still fading out of his invisibility. He had a sack on his shoulder, it was squirming violently.

"She's as stubborn as a mule," he said emptying Alice out of the sack, "I still don't know why you didn't want me to kill her there."

Alice landed on her head. She let out a muffled screech. She was bound with a strong rope and a gag over her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was a tangled mess. She had bruises up and down her legs and seeped through her sleeve. She thrashed about, fighting the ropes, although it was no use.

Stayne drew his sword and held the tip under Alice's chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Why don't we just kill her now? One, clean slice and she'll be gone," he said with an evil smile. His eyes were hungry for her death.

"No, I have plans," she replied sternly.

Stayne lowered his sword but still stared at her. The Red Queen stomped over to Alice. She grabbed Alice's chin with her bony and hands, and thrust it up, so she could stare in to her eyes.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in seeing your head come off your pretty little neck," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm going to make all your friends see you suffer. "

Alice screamed at the Queen but they were muffled by the gag.

"Shut up!" yelled Stayne, threatening Alice with the sword.

"After we do that, my army will take over Underland, and every one of your friends will be executed, starting with my sister, The White Queen."

"Um… your majesty," Stayne whisper into her ear, "We don't have an army."

"I have thought of that," said the Queen.

She picked up a small cake and a pack of cards. She emptied the cards on the table and broke up the cake. She then sprinkled the crumbs on the cards. They began to grow. Alice started screeching and thrashing again.

"Stayne, shut her up," ordered the evil Queen.

Stayne went over to Alice. He clubbed her on the head with the handle of his sword. Her screams were replaced with silence. A trickle of blood flowed from a new gash on her head. She was knocked out cold.

"And when you are, finally dead," said Iracebeth, stooping over the unconscious Alice, "may you rest in peace. "

At that, she spat on Alice and went to address her new army.

…**.**

No one could sleep that night, in Marmoreal. A search party was sent out to hunt down Alice and her captor. They were all waiting for the party to come back, hopefully with Alice.

Everyone who couldn't sleep, gathered into the Library, many still in their pyjamas. They curled up on the couches, sipping hot milk that was being passed out. Some people cried, some prayed, and some just stared off into space.

Lewis sat at the back of the Library, away from everyone. He was still clutching Alice's shoe. Everyone was being a bit harsh towards him. They kept their distance and shot accusing looks his way. He never felt more alone than he did before.

The door of the Library opened. It was one of the guards from the search party. Everyone looked at him and fell silent. The White Queen stood up. The guard looked at her and shook his head sadly. The search had been unsuccessful; they had not found Alice and feared her dead.

Everyone began to cry and wail. Lewis felt cold. His hands felt like icicles. Suddenly couldn't sit still. He stood up and snuck out of the room. He started with a slow walk, his pace quickened into a fast walk, then a run and then a sprint. He did not know where he was going or how long h had run for.

He ended up on a balcony, overlooking Underland. There was a vine wrapped around the columns and a marble bench in the middle. Lewis flopped down, exhausted after all his running, but still could not keep still. He paced up and down the balcony. Eventually he wore himself out and sat back down on the bench, with his head in his hands.

He could smell a bitter smell. It smelt like smoke. He looked around to see Absolem, the butterfly, smoking a hookah.

"Who are you?" he asked in the same monotone voice.

"A despicable human being," said Lewis staring at the ground.

"I didn't ask what you are, stupid boy," said the butterfly, "I asked 'Who are you?'"

"Lewis Carol."

"Why so glum?"

"Well… you know…"

"No I don't know."

"What? You haven't heard that Alice might be dead because of me?"

"Yes, I know that, stupid boy."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You are if you think this is your entire fault."

"What? Isn't it?"

"It was going to happen anyway," Absolem said in a bored tone, "there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it."

"We are talking about Alice, aren't we?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"About what? About Alice?"

"Of course, stupid boy."

"I am not stupid! I care about Alice because…because…I…love her."

"Then why won't you fight for her?"

Lewis looked up at Absolem.

"But she's probably dead! How can I fight for a dead person?"

"She's not dead," said Absolem taking another puff.

"How do you know that?"

Absolem began to fly down the hall way.

"Hey, stop! Abso…whatty stop! How do you know she's not dead?"

Lewis chased after him. He chased him through the halls until Lewis could no longer keep up with him. Lewis looked to where Absolem was flying away, helplessly. He was panting from the chasing. He looked around the hall and found himself back at the Library door.

A commotion was happening inside. Lewis opened the door to see everyone crowded around the White Queen and a guard. Miranda was holding a blood red letter. She read aloud:

The people of Underland,

You are invited to witness

The execution of Alice Kingsliegh

At the Outland Canyon at dawn.

Be there and she dies quickly, if not

She dies painfully.

Sincerely Iracebeth.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please don't kill me o_o (this is directed at you Amber Icefire)! Soz about any mistakes in spelling or gramma. I will write as fast as I can for the next one. Bye xx**

**-Littl3 Bookshelf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prepare from the most action packed chapter in this story! ENJOY...**

**Chapter 9**

A hush filled the library. A rush of relief only to subside seconds later. No one wanted to imagine the terrible fate that was in store for Alice. They knew the cruel evil ways of the Red Queen and knew she would show no mercy.

Lewis finally broke the silence. He quickly walked up to the White Queen, taking the letter off of her. His eyes darted back and forth along the words. He felt sick every time he read those few last lines; 'be there and she dies quickly, if not she dies painfully'. This was not good.

It was an obvious trap, but had a hard decision.

"I will go," the Queen said abruptly.

"Your Majesty, it's a trap!" reasoned on of the Guards.

"I will go," she said firmly, "and anyone who will come with me."

"I will go," announced the Hatter.

A chorus of 'I will go' came from the Guard and the Army.

"I will go," said Lewis confidently. He wanted to fight till his last breath for Alice.

"No you will not," said the Hatter sternly.

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed, "I want to undo what I have done."

"Hatter is right Lewis," said the White Queen soothingly, "It's best if you stay here. You are inexperienced at fighting. And you might get overwhelmed if we see Alice d…"

She looked away. She could not say it.

Lewis continued to argue, but they all held strong. He finally gave up and stormed to his room. He slammed the door and began to pace, back and forth. He had to fight for Alice. Absolem said he must.

It was an hour before midnight and the Queens personal Guard and Army, was preparing to leave for Underland Canyon. The last of the Guard was adorning themselves with white armour. A figure darted around taking a Horse head helmet, a chest piece and other protection for the arms and legs. He quickly put on the armour. He found the helmet to be too big for his head and it jiggled everywhere he walked.

The Guard began to file out, leaving behind one, unfortunate member frantically searching for his armour in just his socks and nickers. They collected their weapons and lined up before the White Queen. The figure walked over to the weapons, his helmet bouncing up and down on his head. He selected a long sword and slid it into his hilt.

It was a long march to Underland Canyon. It was a scary experience too. None of them had gone past Witzend.

The White Queen led the part on her grey horse. Following behind was the Guard, made up of Alice's friends, then the large army. They walked in silence for there was nothing to say.

They reached the edge of Underland Canyon. It was located in the middle of the Red Desert. It was an amazing site. It was a huge crack in the red ground. It was very, very deep, going down for miles and miles. If you peered over the edge, you would see the blood red river, flowing away from Salazen Grum.

Standing on a wide ledge were two figures. One with an enormous head, and the other unnaturally tall. The tall figure held a sack the squirmed violently. Far behind them was a large army of cards, twice the size of the White party. Any plans of rescue were cancelled; there was no way in the world that they could defeat them.

Iracebeth stepped forward with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Thank you all for coming. Today you are going to witness the beheading of you dear champion Alice."

She then sat down on a large rock, making a comfortable chair to watch the execution take place.

"Stayne!" she ordered, "Let her out!"

Stayne opened the sack and held it upside-down. A crumpled Alice fell out, hitting her head on the hard rock. She let out a painful screech as her forehead snagged on a sharp stone, making the gash on her head deeper. Blood poured freely down her face.

Panic filled the White party. Not a disruptive panic but a silent panic. They stared at the week girl before them. She was innocent, had done nothing wrong in her life and now she was about to die for no reason but cruelty.

While all this was happening one of the white guards, was sneaking away from the formation. He made his way around the Red Army and hid behind a rock. His oversized helmet was unsteady on his head.

"Say your last good byes," said Stayne, kicking Alice in the side.

Alice stared at the ground. She could not look at the White Party for fear she may cry. She did not want them to see her cry. She wanted them to remember her as someone who did their best to fight for them. She wanted them to see that she was still their champion.

The White Party could see the pain she was in. The White Queen stared sadly at her. Alice's friends blocked each other's eyes but the Hatter stared, tears forming in his bright green eyes.

"Fine," said Stayne grabbing Alice by her hair and slamming her down on a rock, "We'll get this done and over with."

Just as the last word left his mouth, the hidden guard leaped from his hiding place. He ran toward Stayne with his sword in his hand.

Stayne blocked him with his own sword, knocking the helmet of the guards head. It was Lewis. The Red Party charged at the White. The battle lasting a few minutes.

Lewis fought against Stayne. Had learnt fencing before and was pretty good with a sword. Stayne focused on the fight, leaving a foggy minded Alice on the ground. They fought closer and closer to the edge of the Canyon. Lewis continued to fight determinedly. Stayne inter locked his sword with Lewis's. He gave him one last haunting stare and pushed his sword forward. Lewis was thrown back over the ledge into the Canyon.

"LEWIS!" cried Alice as she saw her friend fall to his death.

The battle stopped. The Red Party was too strong for the White Party and they were in a stalemate. The White Queen had six Red Knights surrounding her horse, threatening her with their spears. It looked helpless.

"Right lets finish this," said Stayne picking the distressed Alice up off the ground, "Axe!" he demanded from one of the Red knights. The knight looked confused. He had left the Axe behind at the house. The Red Party was not a very bright bunch.

"Fine! I'll use my sword," he said placing Alice on the rock in front of him. He held her still. His other hand was raised with the sword clasped in his hand. He waited for the signal.

Alice looked helplessly at her friends and then the sword. She had run out of muchness. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would end it all.

This looks like the end for Alice and the future of Underland. But we are missing one thing, Lewis. When he fell from the edge of Underland Canyon he fell only two metres before landing on a ledge.

He stayed hidden. He heard Alice scream for him. He wanted to call out to her and tell her he was alright but knew it would not be health for him or her.

He peaked over the ledge. He saw Alice pinned down against the rock, Stayne ready with the sword. He saw Alice close her eyes, he felt rage. He pulled himself out of his hiding place. Just as the Red Queen gave the word, Lewis blocked the sword, inches from Alice's neck. He knocked the sword from Stayne's hand. Lewis motioned Stayne to get up with his sword. Stayne lifted his hands in the air.

Alice wriggled away from the pair. Stayne began to back away from Lewis when his boot got caught on a rock, sending him tumbling backward into the Canyon. There was no ledge this time. He fell down, down, down never to be seen again. Lewis looked over the ledge.

A cry of pain came from Alice. He whipped around to see Iracebeth, forcing a dagger into Alice's side. Alice fell to the ground. A battle cry came from someone in the crowd. Hatter rushed forward at the Red Queen. His eyes were yellow and his sword drawn. She tried to run away but lost her footing on the uneven ground and fell of the ledge to suffer the same fate as that of Stayne. The Red Party began to shrink back to their normal size at the site of their defeat.

Lewis rushed over to Alice's side. She still had thee dagger in her side. Blood poured from the wound. She was pale.

"Alice?" he said crouching next to her.

The Miranda dismounted her horse and ran to the pair. Hatter rushed over too.

Alice was getting faint from the pain and Blood loss. Her vision was fuzzy. He breathed heavily. Her eye lids became heavy. She blacked out with Lewis's words echoing in her head. Alice…Alice….Alice….Alice….

**I feel mean. I want just end it her and say she died but I'm not going to do that because I am a nice person (and I value my life). So do not fret there is more to come. Until next chapter**

**~ Littl3 Bookshelf**


	10. Chapter 10

Well here we are. The last *sniff* chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to finish. I had exams and assignments and I was lazy. I also didn't want it to end. It's a very long chapter so enjoy the *sniff* last *sniff* little bit of the *sniff* story. But enough of the crying. Enjoy… Chapter 10!

Alice tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids seemed to be glued together. She forced them open with great effort. It was hard to take in the world around her; all she could see was a white blur. Eventually her eyes adjusted.

She found herself in a large, king sized bed. The whole room was white. I was a large room, twice the size of her old one. Light streamed in from four large windows.

Alice started to get up but a stabbing pain forced her back down again. She lifted the covers to reveal a thick bandage around her waist. A dull ache came from her head. She felt her forehead and found another bandage.

"What happened?" she thought out loud.

"Good you're awake," a voice said. A wide grin appeared above her.

"Hello Cheshire," she said weakly, "What happened?"

"Well, you got you got into a bit of a rough and tumble with the Red Queen. Let's just say, you ended up with a knife in your side and the Red Queen at the bottom of the canyon."

It all came flooding back with great speed. Her 'almost' execution, Lewis's fall, the battle, the stabbing.

"Is Lewis and Hatter alright?" she asked. She did not remember if they had got back safely or not.

"I'll tell them that you are awake and they can tell you themselves," he disappeared.

Alice stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what happened. Suddenly it dawned on her, the Red Queen was dead! They would never have to deal with her evil ways again.

The door burst open. A crowd of people streamed into her room. It was all her friends. They all began to talk at once.

"Alice!"

"Alice dear, you're awake!"

"You were a goner, I was certain of it!"

Alice laughed, painfully, at the mob. They had obviously waited a long time for her to wake up.

"Let her have some space!" someone ordered. Alice tilted her head to see Lewis beaming down at her. He looked healthy, despite the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Everyone take a step back!" called out someone else. She turned to see Hatter. Same flaming red hair, same starch white skin same bright green eyes. Everything was in its place.

She felt a smooth, whit hand on hers. She saw the White Queen, smiling sweetly, at her bed side.

"How are you dear?" she asked. Her sugary voice was music to Alice's ears.

"A little sore , thank you."

"You would too!" exclaimed Mc Twisp, "I certainly would if I was stabbed in the side by the Red Queen."

"We've been waiting a long time!" said Bayard, "You took forever to wake up!"

"How long was I out for?"

"At least a week!" said Mallyumpkin, sitting next to her on the pillow, "we thought you were a goner, for sure!"

"Is the damage really that bad?" she asked warily.

"Well, with the loss of blood and the extent of the knife wound, there was a possibility you wouldn't have made it," said Lewis, rather darkly.

"After the first few days there was no improvement," said the Hatter sadly, his eyes twinged yellow, "We thought you were dead, no longer with us, done for, sleeping with the fishes, gone to a better place, lying stiff in a box, gone to meet your maker, zip, zero, nada, gone…"

He talked faster and faster, his eyes were yellow and he had a pained expression on his bright face.

"Hatter!" said Alice, snapping him out of his spell.

"Poof!" he croaked.

"Relax, I'm here now," she said reassuringly to everyone.

"We even planned your funeral! But that is a secret because we don't want to upset you!" piped up the March Hare. Alice found this comment quite alarming. She didn't like the idea of preparations for her funeral were underway.

Hatter glared at Hare and gave him a hard kick up the bottom. He leaned into Alice, "I wouldn't listen to him, dear. He hasn't been the same since he went mad last March," he gave her reassuring nod. Alice gave a little laugh.

…**.**

Alice rested the next few days. She spent a lot of that time sleeping and recuperating. But she was never alone. Someone was always next to her, keeping an eye out, comforting her during her nightmares and entertaining her when she was awake. Her friends took turns with sitting with her.

Lewis wanted to get Alice alone but it wasn't his turn yet. Finally, it was his turn to sit with her. He knocked softly on the door before entering. There was no reply.

"Alice?" he said opening the door. She had fallen asleep. She still had a book in her hand that she was reading when she fell asleep. He snuck into the room and made himself comfortable on the couch, beside the bed. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. She did not look like the curious girl he knew her to be. He thought she looked wonderful. He knew that she belonged here. This is where she was the happiest. For the next couple of hours he watched her sleep, wondering what was going on in her mind.

Alice opened her eyes sleepily. She didn't realise how tired she was. She turned to see Lewis next to her. Where he belonged.

"Hello," she yawned.

"How are you doing?" asked Lewis.

"Ugh, I just want to get out of this room!"

"Yes, well never fear, Lewis is here," he said playfully.

"There you go again, flattering yourself," she laughed. They sat in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Lewis eventually broke the silence.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know," he said smiling sadly.

"Yes, sorry about the," she said shamefully, "Where you all really planning my funeral?"

"Ha, yes actually," he looked pained, "Alice, I am so sorry. If I had just kept my temper and stayed with you, none of this would have happened…"

"Lewis don't…"

"Alice, I need to get this off my chest. I was jealous of you relationship with everyone here and… especially the Hatter. Because of your stupidness you nearly…" his voice cracked.

"Lewis, because of you I'm alive today, talking to you today. I should be the one saying sorry. I had no idea you were upset. I've got to admit, you gave me a heart attack when you fell."

"Not as much as I did when I heard you screamed! How about, I forgive you, if you forgive me?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Deal," laughed Alice.

"You must think me mad," he said with a playful grin. Maybe madness wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, all the best people are," said Alice.

…

Alice was ordered bed rest for the next few weeks. She wouldn't be able to go home for another few weeks after that.

Alice got rather fed up with sitting in bed all day and was caught on numerous occasions trying to sneak out of her room. That didn't really work because she was still week and could only make it as far as the door and then had to be helped back into bed. Lewis was the one who suggested the excursion into the garden.

After Lewis saved Alice, everyone took more interest in him. They started to involve him in their conversations. Soon he became one of the most well known people in Underland, next to Alice, of course. He was declared an Underland Champion next to the Hatter and Alice, for defeating the Red Queen and saving Underland. Lewis and Hatter were not the best of friends; actually you couldn't really call them friends at all. They were more like Allies, fighting for the same cause, Alice.

Every day, Lewis would carry Alice down to the garden. She would lie down on the long chairs or on a blanket on the grass, while her friends would entertain her. One day, Alice was sitting alone with Miranda. Hatter was off making a pot of tea and Lewis was teaching the Tweedle's how to fight (so they could finally settle the issue over the broken rattle). The White Queen was feeling a bit down that day, Alice knew why.

"I'm sorry about your sister," said Alice quietly.

She gave Alice a small smile, "Thank you, it wasn't any ones fault. Her crimes were worthy of death. I will miss her, even if she didn't live me."

Alice smiled. That was the way the Whit Queen worked.

"But I can't help feel this isn't the last time we will see her!" Miranda said with a furrowed brow. And as much as Alice hated to admit it, she felt it too.

…

Ilosovic Stayne hung above the bottom of the Underland Canyon by an old scraggily branch, growing outward from the rock face.

"STAYNE! PULL… ME… UP!" screamed the Red Queen, who was hanging off his leg. He tried to kick her off his leg but she held on. He soon gave up.

"I will get you, Alice," he muttered, "I will get you if it's the last thing I do!"

…**.**

A month had past and Alice had healed enough for her to go home. They again gave her the choice; stay or go. Alice sat down with Lewis. This was a decision they had to make together.

"I know you think it's right for us to go," said Alice, "and I agree. Like the reason I left last time, there are things I need to do, questions I need to answer."

"But you belong here!" exclaimed Lewis, "You are the happiest when you are with these people!"

"I know."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, I mean, I would love it if you came back with me. It would save a lot of explaining, but is this what you want?"

"Yes," said Alice confidently, "anyway, I can always come back! It's not like they won't be here."

They announced their decision to everyone. Their friends weren't very happy about the decision but understood. They had to respect their decision.

The day came to say goodbye. That day was full of tears, hugs and fairfarren's.

"You keep up those caucus-races," Alice said to the Dodo, who bowed deeply.

"You take good care of those pups, Bayard."

"Take care of that arm, Tweedle Dee," Tweedle Dee had lost the battle of the rattle to Tweedle Dum, "Don't be too hard on him, Dum."

Alice knelt down to talk to Mallyumpkin. Mally had taken a shine to Alice when she was in recovery, and now didn't want her to leave.

"You take care of Hatter for me, please," Alice asked quietly. Mally gave a sad nod and hugged Alice.

Cheshire appeared next to her, lacking in smile.

"Try to avoid giving people heart attacks, Chess," Alice said with a smile, "It's a little unnerving."

"Will do," he said before disappearing. He didn't like goodbyes.

She turned to the white rabbit. "I think you need to slow down a bit Mc Twisp. Take a holiday."

"I think you may be right," he said wiping his brow.

The last person she had to say goodbye too was Tarrant. This would be the hardest person to say goodbye too.

"You could stay," he pointed out.

"No, not this time," she explained, "But I'll be back. I didn't forget you last time."

She gave him a big hug. His face was sad. He was saying goodbye to his best friend again.

"Fairfarren Alice," he whispered when he hugged her.

It was time to leave. They were escorted by the White Queen and the small party of friends to a plain room. In it was nothing but a long looking glass.

"I forgot to ask," said Lewis to the White Queen, "How are we to get back?"

"With the map found in the Red Queens possession, we are no able to find hidden entries and exits," she explained, "The one that will get you back to the party is through this looking glass."

As she said this, the mirror's surface rippled like water.

The Queen turned to Alice. "Feel free to come anytime," she said with a smile, "We'll be waiting."

She gave her a big hug and floated over to the party.

"By everyone," she said climbing through the glass, "Fairfarren."

Lewis helped her through before going through himself. When Alice was on the other side, hatter grabbed Lewis's arm.

"Take care of her," he whispered to Lewis, "Don't let her loose her muchness."

Lewis nodded and gave him a pat on the back. He climbed through with a chorus of 'goodbye' behind him.

…

Alice and Lewis stepped through the mirror into the Ascot's hall. They looked back one last time as the mirror became solid. They were back in their normal clothes; it was as if they had never left. The only tell-tale sign that anything had happened was the scars on their bodies.

They entered the ballroom. Everyone was still quite frazzled from Stayne. The room went quiet at the sight of them.

"Alice!" exclaimed her mother, looking at the scars on her daughter, "What happened to you?"

"I fell through a looking glass," said Alice, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

She turned to her mother. "Mother, the business trip wasn't cancelled. Margret lied to me and said you were sick so I came back. I see I made a mistake. She convinced me to stay longer because you were lonely."

"My dear," her mother said, "Do what you please. I don't want you hanging around an old lady like me your whole life."

Alice turned to Margret, "I don't have to spend my whole life making others happy, you know. I am allowed to be happy too. I made you happy by keeping you in the dark about Lowell. Yes, I knew about him, I didn't tell because he promised he wouldn't. It was a mistake and I'm sorry for it."

She turned to Louisa, "You have a brilliant brother. But you should look for a suitor yourself! If you want to find love for people, find it for yourself."

Alice sighed. It was a good to get that off her chest. She felt someone tap her on the back. Lewis offered her his hand. He led her to the floor as the dance began.

"You were brave to say those things," he said to Alice.

"I am trying to make a habit of it."

"I would like to see more of you, you know," he said as he moved to the music.

"Are you suggesting courtship?"

"Uh…" he cleared his throat nervously, "Yes."

"Then I agree."

Lewis beamed. "Wait here!"

He ran over to the orchestra and whispered something to the conductor. They began to play a lively tune. Lewis began to bend his bend his body. People stood, horrified at the display but not Alice. She laughed, for he was doing a very skilled futterwaken.

The End

**Yeah, lame ending, huh? I didn't know how to end it! It was difficult to know what would satisfy everyone but keep doors open. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I'd like to thank some people *opens scroll* *clears throat*. I'd like to thank anyone who has read my story to the end (you rock for not giving up on my bad formatting in chapter 1), to my friend Bonnie who marked my atrocious spelling mistakes; even when it drove her insane, to my friend Steph who kept reminding me to write, ALL THE TIME, to my friend Caitlin who threatened my life for the next chapter and who went mad from the suspense, to my family who think it's cute that I am writing, to my readers who have given me reviews, Amber Icefire who kept me writing, to Sun-Surf-Soul my talented cousin (read her work guys) and anyone else who they think is worthy of a mention.**

**So what is the plan for me? I'm defos going to keep on writing! I have started on another story for the Hunger Games. And maybe in the future there will be other Alice in Wonderland stories. Follow me please and read my other things! Now I say goodbye. I love you all. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~ Littl3 Bookshelf**


End file.
